MAGANG (kaisoo)
by bibble-ie
Summary: Cerita singkat Kyungsoo saat magang. KAISOO. kai kyungsoo. OOC. abal-abal.


Pagi itu, Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan. Jam 6 lebih 5 menit dan tempat magangnya masuk jam 7. Huh, menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat benci jika harus berangkat di jam siang. Karena artinya ia harus berdesak desakkan dengan orang banyak. Dan tak sedikit orang yang akan mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Juga lebih banyak mobil yang akan memadati jalan raya sehingga menyebabkan kemacetan.

Kyungsoo mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, mana berani dia mengendarai dengan kecepatan lumayan jika sudah banyak kendaraaan berlalu lalang seperti ini. Itu sangat menyebalkan, sungguh.

Jika dia bisa berangkat lebih pagi biasanya dia akan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi, karena jika mengendarai dengan kecepatan rendah dapat membuat tangannya pegal -katanya-. Sesekali menggumamkan lagu yang dihafalinya juga. Sebenarnya itu trik agar dia tidak melamun saat mengendarai -Kyungsoo sering melakukannya-. Dia kan sendirian. Jadi tidak ada teman mengobrol kan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Mbak Kyungsoo."

Sapa Pak Suho saat dia baru saja memasuki gedung tempat kerjanya. Pak Suho adalah seorang penjaga administrasi di tempat kerjanya. Omong-omong wajahnya sangat tampan. Bahkan ada beberapa pegawai yang modus ke Pak Suho ini.

Seperti seorang pegawai di bagian HRD, Mbak Haneul namanya. Mbak Haneul akan selalu pergi ke tempat Pak Suho berada ini hanya untuk mengobrol. Ya, memang sih mungkin pekerjaan Mbak Haneul ini sudah selesai. It's okay. Tapi gerak-geriknya ini lho sangat kentara dia sedang modus.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tak nyaman. Bukan, bukan karena Kyungsoo cemburu atau apa. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa sedikit geli, mungkin. Dia kan sesama seorang wanita, tapi _gak gitu amat sih_.

Memang, Pak Suho ini belum menikah. Padahal dia sudah cukup umur jika melangsungkan pernikahan dan memiliki seorang atau beberapa anak yang lucu. Tapi, dengar-dengar sih dia sudah ada calon. Namun sayang, ibunya tidak merestui. Ahh, Kyungsoo mendengarnya saat dia mengambil air di dapur dan ada beberapa Ibu-Ibu yang sedang menggosip di sana, hehehe.

"Iya Pak, pagi juga."

Jawab Kyungsoo ramah.

"Wah tumben mbaknya sendirian, _nggak_ bareng Mbak Baekhyun tadi."

Kata Pak Suho. Ah benar. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu berangkat bersama Baekhyun -teman magang sekantornya-. Baekhyun yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan memboncenginya motor. Karena Baekhyun pasti melewati rumah Kyungsoo apabila berangkat ke kantor. Iya, rumah Kyungsoo searah dengan tempat magang mereka.

"Tadi saya bangun kesiangan Pak, hehehe"

Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Ohh seperti itu hahaha."

Respon Pak Suho sambil ikut tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya sudah Pak, saya masuk dulu. Mari."

Akhir Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya -tanda hormat- untuk Pak Suho. Dan Pak Suho pun membalasnya "Iya mari." Kyungsoo berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

"Hai Baek."

Sapa Kyungsoo langsung saat dia baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja mereka dan melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk manis sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Hai juga Soo. Tidur jam berapa kamu tadi malam?"

Sapa Baekhyun kembali dan bertanya.

"Ha?"

Reflek Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi tempat kerjanya setelah menaruh tasnya di lemari belakang.

"Kamu tidur jam berapa semalam?"

Tanya Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. Kali ini Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mm.. mungkin jam 12 an. Kenapa?"

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tanda bahwa dia -sedikit- ragu dan tatapan bertanya ke Baekhyun. Iya, ragu. Tumben sekali si Baekhyun ini bertanya tentang jam tidurnya.

"Oh pantas saja kau bangun kesiangan."

Ahh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa Baekhyun bertanya. Hehehe. Iya sih biasanya Kyungsoo memang sudah tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dia tidak bisa tidur malam. Karena kalau Kyungsoo sudah _melek_ sampai larut bakal susah untuk memejamkan matanya. Insom.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon perkataan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Soo-ie."

Panggil Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap keluar melalui jendela.

"Ya?"

Respon Kyungsoo dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku bosan. Mari mengobrol."

Jawab Baekhyun. Hah, mau mengobrolkan apa coba. Setiap hari kita bertemu. 9 jam. Dan pekerjaan kita hanya sedikit. Ya beginilah magang. Kita kan belum dipercaya seutuhnya untuk melakukan apapun tentang perusahaan secara keseluruhan.

Jadi saat ada waktu luang -waktu luang lebih banyak daripada bekerja- kita habiskan untuk mengobrol. Sampai bosan kan, hehehe.

"Mengobrol tentang apa? Aku sudah tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, huh."

Dan juga sampai tidak tau apalagi yang harus dibicarakan, hehehe.

"Apa saja lah."

Jawab Baekhyun malas dengan kepala bersandar pada meja. Dia itu bosan tapi tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, sejujurnya.

"Ya apa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo kemabli memandang keluar melalui jendela.

"Eoh, aku tiba-tiba rindu dengan jajanan yang ada di depan sekolah."

Kata Baekhyun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ahh, dia mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan, kekeke.

"Benar juga. Aku juga."

Jawab Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dan duduk menuju kursi di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, aku jadi ingin membeli _bakso pojok_."

Kata Baekhyun. Bakso pojok. Anu, itu sebutan kami untuk warung yang berjualan bakso dan letaknya berada di paling pojok bagian utara di sekolah kami. Kami sering beli di sana. Apalagi saat istirahat sehabis jam pelajaran olahraga. Saat lelah-lelahnya dan perut keroncongan, jajan di sana adalah yang paling pas.

Tapi kadang yang buat kesal itu ya saat mengantri. Banyak murid yang beli di sana, bahkan kadang ada yang mengantri sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka rela telat masuk kelas hanya untuk menghabiskannya, kekeke.

Selain enak, harganya juga pas dengan kantong pelajar seperti kami. Iyalah, kan jualannya di sekolah, hehehe. Ibu penjualnya juga sangat ramah dan baik. Omong-omong, Ibu penjualnya sering memberi bonus untuk kami, kekeke.

"Ahh aku juga ingin membeli penthol depan gerbang."

Kalau ini yang berjualan adalah seorang bapak-bapak dengan mengendarai sepeda motor yang membawa _bakul_. Penthol ini hampir mirip seperti bakso. Hanya saja kalau penthol ini kuahnya berwarana merah -pedas-. Bapak-bapak ini berjualan di depan gerbang sekolah, memang.

Sebenarnya pihak sekolah beberapa kali telah memberi peringatan kepada beberapa penjual yang mangkal di depan gerbang sekolah. Hanya saja mereka lebih sering menghiraukannya. Saat dimarahi mereka akan pergi tapi besoknya pasti _bakalan_ kembali berjualan di sana lagi. Hahaha. Sampai sekolah pun lelah untuk menasehati.

Toh, memang dari sini kan pemasukan mereka. Ya walaupun mereka juga bisa berjualan di tempat lain. Tapi kan sudah _kulina_ di sini. Lagipula murid sekolah kami juga bandel sih. Sudah diberitahu untuk tidak membeli jajan di luar sekolah, tapi tetap saja melanggar. Hehehe.

"Ah enakan bakso Kang Mamat lah."

Kalau bakso Kang Mamat ini adalah penjual bakso keliling yang ada di sekitar daerah rumah kami. Kang Mamat sering berkeliling di daerah kami saat sore hari. Waktu siang hari Kang Mamat akan mengkal di depan sekolah sekolah di daerah rumah kami.

"Aku jadi ingin membelinya juga, hehehe."

"Jongin, belikan untuk kami tolong."

Teriak Baekhyun ke arah Jongin.

Jongin ini juga teman magang sekantor Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Hanya saja dia lelaki sendiri di sini. Iya, yang cowok cuman dia. Yang lain cewek semua. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin juga sudah kenal dekat semenjak sebulan magang di sini. Mereka sering mengobrol juga. Tapi kadang Jongin lebih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

Biasanya sih Jongin ini bakalan pergi keluar untuk mencari teman mengobrol. Seperti Pak Suho, contohnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan .Tapi tak jarang juga Jongin akan berdiam diri di sini dan memainkan ponselnya. Dia sangat suka main game, omong-omong.

"Ha?"

Reflek Jongin yang masih fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Belikan kami baksonya Kang Mamat."

Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun hanya bercanda kok, tidak serius menyuruh Jongin untuk mentraktirnya. Ini hanya agar kami seakan-akan tidak _menyueki_ Jongin yang juga ada di sini. Dan omong-omong rumahnya dekat dengan Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun. Jadi mereka memang sudah dekat.

"Iya belikan. Nanti maghrib ya aku tunggu di rumah. Hehehe."

Ucap Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Kau mau berapa Baek?" - Kyungsoo

"5 ribu cukup." -Baekhyun

"Aku 3 ribu saja. Oke ku tunggu Jong." - Kyungsoo

"Apaan." -Jongin

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi candaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Kakak, itu tuh ada yang _ketok_ pintu. Bukain tolong!"

Teriak mama Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.

Omong-omong Kyungsoo baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tv. Dia akan menonton tv habis shalat maghrib barusan -ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya-. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kesal. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, Jongin."

Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu. Tumben sekali Jongin pergi ke rumahnya. Biasanya kalau Jongin ke rumahnya itu hanya untuk meminjam buku tugas _sih_ -untuk dicontek-. Tapi kan sekarang sudah bebas dari tugas semenjak magang.

"Masuk sini Jong."

Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

" _Gak usah_. Ini lho aku _cuman mau nganterin_ ini."

Kata Jongin dan memberikan sebungkus kresek hitam ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menerimanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dan _mendemek_ bagian bawah kreseknya tanpa membukanya. Hangat.

"Bakso kamu. Yang tadi katanya _pengen_ bakso Kang Mamat. Ya udah ya, aku pulang dulu Kyung."

Jawab Jongin dan membalikkan badan ke arah sepedanya yang terparkir di depan. Kyungsoo kaget, ah bukan, dia heran. Eh bukan juga. Aduh dia bingung.

"Eh Jong Jongin. Aku tadi Cuma bercanda lho, ini ambil lagi. Makan kamu aja. Aku gak pengen pengen banget kok."

Cegah Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah menaiki sepedanya -sudah siap untuk pergi-.

" _Gakpapa_ kok. Buat kamu aja."

Jawab Jongin.

"Beneran nih?"

Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Iya. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Kata Jongin dan mulai mengontel sepedanya keluar dari halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati ya Jong."

Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Iya."

Jawab Jongin yang teriak juga.

 **.**

 **.**

To : Jongin

From Kyungsoo

Message : Makasih ya Jong.

Sumpah, tadi siang itu aku sama Baekhyun cuman bercanda padahal.

Tapi makasih beneran ya Jong, wkwkwk.

Send a picture.

To : Kyungsoo

From : Jongin

Message : Yoi. Sama sama.

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu foto yang dikirim adalah foto bakso yang dikasih Jongin udah ditaruh di mangkok. Kyungsoo pap gitu, hehehe.

Ini cuman sekelebat imagine, wkwkwk. Sebenarnya 90% dari kehidupan saya sendiri, wkwkwk.

Iya saya magang ini. OJT. Anak SMK, biasa.

Sepertinya saya sudah tidak berniat menulis lagi, hohoho. Gak ada ide, masalahnya. Males ngetik juga sih hehehe.

Yaudah gini aja, semoga menghibur.

Ps. Ini kaisoo momentnya sedikit, iya tau. Hehehe.


End file.
